


The Prince and the Pea

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Series: Supernatural Fairytales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Impala is a horse, King John, M/M, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural  fairytale AU</p><p>Dean and Castiel's version of the Princess and the Pea</p><p>Prince Dean is supposed to find a princess to marry, but he isn't interested in materialistic girls. He instead finds love in a young prince he finds hiding in his stable one night during an awful storm.<br/>Dean decided to test this young man to see if he has the traits Dean looks for in a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Pea

Prince Dean sighed, slouching back in his thrown.  
"Sir... you do not want to insult the visitors" His servant Garth muttered, leaning in to talk to him.  
"Why not? I didn't invite them..." he sighed, looking over at his father, charming the young princesses that had been sent to meet him. Dean was supposed to find a proper princess to marry and to make his queen but so far he just hadn't been interested.  
"Are they not to your liking?" Garth asked, turning back to look at the visitors. "They are all very pretty..."  
"Hm..." Dean sighed, rolling his eyes. They were pretty, but he knew that was only because of the best makeup and ointments their fathers could afford... none of it was true beauty... they didn't have the rosy cheeks or the strong arms of the servant girls who worked from sun up to sun down, or the wild hair and tan lines of the younger gardeners who worked until their fingers were green and sore from the massive gardens of Winchester castle... Not that he didn't want to be with a princess, he just didn't want to be with a false one, one that only cared about looks and gold.  
"I'm going to the stables... I don't wish to be bothered..." he huffed, making his way through the hall, ignoring the calls of the women adorned with jewels and lace.  
He made his way out through the rain and the harsh wind into the stables to check on his horse, a large, black mare with a white stripe than ran from it's nose to it's mane. The prince had named his horse Baby, not even the stable boys were allowed to tend to her, she was his and he wouldn't have anyone else touching her. She was a little spooked from the bad weather, but soon calmed when her handler started to groom her.  
"You would be a wonderful princess..." Dean smiled, running a brush through her soft mane. He was about to move to brushing the mare's tail when he heard a rustling in the hay behind him. He turned to see if anyone was around, at first not seeing anything. Then he heard the sound again, coming from behind the bundles of hay. He placed the horse brush down and walked over to check it out, coming across a young man curled up in the dry grass, shivering in his wet clothes.  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my stables?" Dean asked, pushing the hay bales aside. The young man looked up, his big blue eyes blinking at him.  
"I... I'm awfully sorry" he muttered, rising to his feet. "I am prince Castiel... I was out on a walk and I got caught in the storm... this seemed like a safe place to wait until it stopped..." Dean frowned, looking the man over.  
"You are a prince?" he muttered "Then why were you on your own? Why hasn't anyone come looking for you?"  
"When I go on my walks, I wish to be alone... I don't feel the need to make my servants follow me everywhere I go... nor do I waste my father's soldier's time escorting me into the forest..." Castiel mumbled, ringing out the end of his shirt. "I'm awfully sorry for trespassing..." The prince suddenly sneezed, shivering even harder. Dean's face softened, stepping a little closer.  
"That is fine... I wouldn't expect you to walk home in this weather..." Dean sighed, grabbing one of Baby's blankets from beside her and handing it to the man.  
"You're going to get sick if we don't get you warmed up..." He muttered, watching as Castiel took the blanket, immediately wrapping it around him. He felt a little glow of respect for the man, his clothes were of good quality and supported his story that he was of some form of royalty... but yet he was still willing to use a horse blanket to keep warm.  
"Come with me... we'll get you some dry clothes..." Dean smiled, saying goodnight to Baby and escorting Castiel to the castle.

The princesses had gone home and his father was in a foul mood until Dean introduced the king to the supposed prince.  
"I have heard of a Prince Castiel... One of many princes in your family, am I right?" he mumbled, looking the man over.  
"Yes..." Castiel nodded, wrapping the horse blanket tighter around him as he started to shiver again.  
"Father, I'll take him to my room and find him something to wear..." Dean mumbled, leading Castiel upstairs. He pulled Garth aside and quietly asked him to fetch a set of servant's clothes, seeing if Castiel would turn them down or not. As they waited, dean grabbed a towel and started to dry the other prince's hair, now able to see his face in the light. He couldn't take his eyes off of the prince's brilliant blue ones.  
When Garth returned with the servants robes, Dean handed them to the man who took them without question as he changed out of his soaked clothes. Dean smiled, quickly handing Garth the wet clothes to be cleaned and dried for the morning. Castiel had almost every quality he looked for in a partner.

"I'm afraid we weren't prepared to cater for guests" Dean explained as he showed Castiel to his bed. For a final test, Dean had told his servants to make a bed made from hay and cover it with sheets to disguise it. He wanted to see if Castiel would complain about the quality, but Castiel smiled and thanked the other prince before climbing into bed.  
"You have shown me a lot of kindness..." He smiled up at Dean. "I will see that my father hears of your hospitality..."  
"Goodnight Castiel" Dean smiled, making his way to his own room to sleep.

The next morning, Castiel joined Dean at breakfast, his clothes had been cleaned and dried and he had been able to wash. He looked like a true prince now, his eyes sparkling as he sat down to green the Winchester prince.  
"How did you sleep?" Dean muttered through a mouthful of bread.  
"Quite well, thank you..." Castiel smiled. "Much better than sleeping in the barn until the storm passed..."  
"Was the bed all right?" Dean pressed, leaning a little closer.  
"More than all right... you didn't have to offer me a bed last night... or show me such kindness..." Castiel explained.  
Dean smiled before excusing himself to speak with his father.

The young prince returned home after breakfast, promising he would return some   
day to visit and that his father would hear about the Winchester's generosity.  
"He is perfect... a true gentleman... and modest" Dean explained to his father.  
"But he is a prince, Dean..." The king frowned, crossing his arms.  
"I understand that... but I see nothing wrong with that..." Dean said firmly, standing a little taller against his father.  
"There are people who would disapprove of this..." King John sighed, looking down at his desk.  
"Who are they to argue with a future king?" Dean mumbled, pacing the room with his hands behind his back. "Father, the young prince I met last night is far more suitable and charming that any of the princesses I've met over the past few months..."  
"Your mother would've wanted someone with more class Dean" His father frowned, getting to his feet.  
"I think mother would've wanted me to be happy above all of that" Dean replied quickly, turning to look at the king. John sighed, thinking it over for a while before nodding.  
"If this is what you truly want... and trusting the young prince agrees to be courted by you... then I do not see any harm in it..."

Castiel accepted Dean's offer and they were married. The Winchester prince had never been happier, he was married to the most kind, hard working prince in the world. He helped Dean care for Baby, and went on regular walks through the forest with his husband at his side and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
